Her Angel
by Gumball2
Summary: She knew from the day she first adopted him that he was her Angel. No matter what happened, she would always love him; even through the darkest of times.


**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

A small, two-story cottage was situated in safety at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Untouched by most ponies and undisturbed by any outside forces, the house was in of itself a space of tranquility; flourishing within the natural beauty that lies just outside it.

The inside was quaint; with several small rooms on the first floor. Many animals- ranging from small mice to families of ducks- rested where they could. Some on the floor, others on the wooden tables, and several more on the pieces of furniture.

Above it were three rooms and a narrow hallway. One of them was a bathroom; complete with a tub and sink. The next was a spare space; only used for guests that sought refuge either from the Everfree or ponies wanting a bed for however many nights they need. The final one had a small wooden bed stocked with white sheets as well as a matching pillow and blanket. And lying in it was a yellow pegasus; sleeping comfortably.

The sun beams reflected against her coat and her pink mane. Her body recognized them and told itself to wake up. A pair of blue eyes slowly opened as the mare had a rather blurred vision. It took a moment to bring her unwarmed hooves to her eyes and rubbed them; clearing up some of the room's finer details. Once she became aware, she removed the white sheets, gradually got up, and remade the bed. It didn't take long; given the gentle movements she made every time she dared move them.

The pegasus found her way through the room before opening the wooden door; making as little sound as possible. It was no difficult task for the mare and the house maintained its tranquility.

The next step was going down the stairs. She was aware of the fact that she could use her wings to do so. Extending them, the pegasus exerted her feeble wings in exchange for making sounds of hooves stepping on the stairs.

Now on the main level, the mare found her way to the small kitchen; made up of several simple appliances and cabinets. Opening the refrigerator, she came across its supply of fruits and vegetables. She placed her hoof into it and pulled out several bunches of lettuce. She placed them on a small table nearby before returning to the refrigerator. The pegasus made a couple more trips as she collected more bundles of tomatoes, carrots, and cucumbers. She grabbed a bowl and placed everything inside it; creating a colorful collaboration. Carefully inching out a tame knife, the mare chopped the vegetables into small and cut pieces.

The pegasus then made her way to a closet and opened its door. Inside were many stacks of bowls varying in size. Some were small enough to fit in her hoof while others required both her arms. Grabbing several towers of the smaller variety, she placed each of the bowls on the counter. The pegasus then reached for a pair of graspers and pulled out some of the salad to place in one of the bowls. She repeated this process for all of them, however she still had plenty of salad left as she expected. The larger bowls did boast their size to the little ones, however they were far fewer in quantity. She lifted them over and filled them with the predetermined amounts of salad she had prepared. Afterward, the mare took each bowl one at a time and placed them across the floor. This took a couple minutes, however she was used to it.

With everything in line, the pegasus went to the living room and saw many critters fast asleep. Most of them were bunnies, however there were also squirrels, ducks, raccoons, beavers, and birds. They were still, yet content in their relaxation. The pegasus took extra precaution to maneuver through the room while making as little noise as possible. This was easy for the mare and she created no trace of her presence.

Now in another room, she touched a piece of paper and grabbed it. It was blank, however that was what she expected. She found herself a quill and a bottle of ink. Grabbing it with her mouth and dabbing it with some of the substance, she pressed lightly against the paper and wrote.

"Dear everyone,

I have to leave early today to go into town. If you want to know, then I'm heading there to see the Posey Sisters and their traveling pet store. I shouldn't be gone that long, though, and I have prepared breakfast for all of you. I hope you aren't mad at me.

Love,

Fluttershy"

The mare grasped the letter with her mouth and flew over to the kitchen. She then placed it on the counter in the hopes of the animals seeing it.

She went over to her front door and cautiously opened it silently. No sound was made.

The town of Ponyville was the same as it always was; vibrancy on every building and structure. The pegasus was familiar with some of the expressive faces, however she doesn't usually spend enough time to get to know them. She has a tendency to shrink at the sight of a mere acquaintance.

Going through the center, she found a display and a crowd of ponies surrounding it. From the distance, she could see a visible sign that read "Posey Sisters' Pets". This was the place she was looking for.

The mare attempted to get to the center, however there was a crowd. She had seen far greater ones before, however this was still considered large to her.

"Um...excuse me…" she said softly to a nearby pony in the hopes of getting by. It took a couple minutes for her to get completely through.

It was then, however, that she saw the two mares she was expecting. They looked identical; each having a white coat and forest green mane. Their cutie marks were also similar: a black paw print, most definitely from a dog. The earth ponies were friendly as they greeted their customers.

The yellow pegasus inched her way towards one of their smiling faces.

"Um...hello…" she said timidly.

"Well how are you doing there?" one of them greeted. "I'm Daisy Posey!"

The white mare then raised her hoof and pointed at the other.

"And this is my sister, Tulip! She's a little busy right now, but I'm more than happy to help you! Feel free to look around like everypony here!"

The pegasus accepted Daisy's offer and moved slowly through the selections. She knew that some would be interested enough to at least exhibit the animals for sale, but she hadn't hoped for as many as there were there. The space was still open enough for her to move comfortably through, but there were so many ponies in her eyes. The only time she ever sees a crowd of this size is during her weekly errands into Ponyville, however that did not signify her appreciation. She held no vendetta against any individual; she was merely afraid, as usual.

Her fear, however, did not blind her from the animals she had come to witness. At least twenty bunnies were frolicking in an appropriately sized pen. Birds of both local and foreign origin could be seen flying and restly happily. Dogs greeted individual ponies differently. Some with aggression but many with friendliness. The mare took at least one decent look at every type of animal and she could picture any of them being in her home.

_"I want them all!"_ she thought to herself at one point. However, the desire was quickly shot down, _"But I bet these ponies want one as well."_

Trying to narrow down her options to just one, she carefully examined each one again; starting with the birds. As she took a look, the mare reluctantly turned one down, then another, and then some more. It was a little difficult for her to have to cancel out the birds, but she at least opened up the possibility of coming back to them.

It was then that she went to the bunnies. She saw them all of them finding goodness their day. Some were relaxing nearby, other were eating, but most of them played within the pen; expressing their exuberant natures most of all. The entire bunch enjoyed each other's presence.

_"They're so adorable!"_ the pegasus thought, smiling. It quickly died, though, as she realized something. _"I can't separate them! They're so happy together!"_

Taking the area in again, she came to the conclusion that she shouldn't buy one. United as a family, she couldn't go down as the one that tore them apart.

Looking again, however, she saw something. Far off in the corner, she had failed to notice the first time. It was another bunny, curled up and facing the wall, alone.

She had thought that all was happy in the pen, but a certain fellow was out of place. Why he wasn't with the others didn't come out clear. In any of the scenarios, it's obvious that he was not a part of the group and probably would never be. Although his face could not be seen, she saw a despondent soul in need of love.

Turning back, she saw one of the Poseys nearby. She didn't immediately recognize her, but was able to see the name tag reading "Daisy". She walked slowly to her, but the white mare noticed her.

"Are you finding everything alright?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes...um...I would like to buy a bunny…" the pegasus answered quietly.

"Okay, then. The pen is right there!"

The two moved over to the bunny pen and saw all the critters.

"Which one do you want?" Daisy asked.

It didn't take long for the pegasus to find the isolated rabbit.

"That one…" she said, pointing to him.

"Alright then!" Daisy said, keeping her smile.

The white mare took out a key and unlocked the door leading into the pen. After opening it, she trotted to the bunny and lifted him, revealing his frozen face.

"This one?" Daisy asked.

The pegasus nodded.

Returning to her, Daisy handed over the white critter.

"That will be twenty-five bits." she said.

Grabbing the bunny in one hoof, the yellow mare reached into her bag and took out the appropriate funds. She slowly handed the coins over to Daisy who gladly accepted them.

"Thank you and I hope you have a nice day!"

The pegasus responded with a small smile of her own before her worry turned her away. Walking away, she held the bunny in her arms.

_"The only thing I'm wondering is...what am I going to name you?"_

She thought through numerous names to give him, however she had a hard time selecting just one.

_"Cutie? Plushy? Bunny? Oh, they're all so wonderful!"_

But the mare felt as though the day has been riddled with big, difficult decisions. She's never had it easy making decisions regarding others. And this was certainly no exception.

As she continued to walk back to her home, an idea came to her head completely out of nowhere.

_"You're sweet! Just...a little Angel!"_

It then occurred to her and she was content. It seemed perfect; as if nothing else could be entered. It wasn't contrived by a pony's mind, it was truth; built into the universe. Nopony could debate or deny it.

_"Yes! You are my little Angel!"_

* * *

Force. Something that she was normally unaccustomed to and something that she feared. She felt it, however. Although it started small, it worked its way up to her head. It wasn't painful to her, however she couldn't help but wince at its insistence to clash with her. Her eyes were shut, however they were forced open by a certain bunny. He made sure that she could register his face; muscles tense in frustration and impatience. The message could not have gotten more clear into her mind.

"Angel, I'll get you your breakfast in a minute…Please let me get up so I can do so…"

He had already adjusted to the cottage, but he still preferred food above all else. He had already adjusted to the other animals that resided there, but he still propped his needs above all else. He had already adjusted to her, but he still placed himself above all else.

Fluttershy tried to get herself out of bed, but he clinged to her head.

"Angel, I can't get up if you're holding on to me…"

Despite her kind words, he remained stubborn.

"Can you please let go for a minute?" she asked in her soft demeanor. "...if it's alright…"

Angel had his paws glued to her body as she stayed still. Realizing his position on the matter, the mare decided to get up. Fluttershy moved very slowly as to not disturb him, but this was no difficult task for her.

It had been this way every morning since she got him, about a week ago. She still looked at him as her Angel, though, and treated him no less than any other critter that came to her home.

Eventually she was at the bottom of the stairs; Angel still attached to her face. She found her way into the kitchen and into her refrigerator. She took out a whole carrot and placed it on the counter. Angel practically jumped from her face to nibble at it.

"No, Angel! Let me cut it up into small pieces!" she pleaded softly. Unfortunately, the bunny refused to abandon his food. Anxious of the risk, the pegasus got close to Angel.

"Angel...could you...please let Mama cut your carrot?" she asked. He looked up from his food and stared straight into her eyes. He shook his head rapidly and returned to the carrot.

The mare tried to speak, however she couldn't. She wasn't fond of talking in general, and especially not to disagree with someone. She didn't want to upset Angel, but at the same time she didn't want to leave him unattended with the long addition, there were the other animals to feed as well. They were still asleep, however she couldn't help but think of them.

It has been this way every day for the past week when she first took him home. Several days ago, the other animals woke up while he was eating and they grew upset from their delayed breakfast. She felt terrible for leaving them unattended, but she would do the same if any of them were taking big bites. Luckily, it wasn't like that day and Angel finished his meal with little trouble.

As she helped Angel back to the ground, she started to prepare breakfast for the others. She couldn't help but think of him and some of his mannerisms. None of the others had the heart to even attempt what Angel has done.

_"Maybe I can give him...a bigger…push…"_

It wasn't like she treated him less than them. His actions didn't seem to root from jealousy or spite. But it wasn't like they would change her view on him.

_"Oh, what am I thinking? I could never be that mean…"_

He was an Angel; just like every critter that has blessed her with their presence.

_"Maybe...he'll understand…"_

* * *

Fluttershy made her return to the center of Ponyville; dragging along a wagon and carrying her bag. She moved cautiously to avoid any collision with other pedestrians. She felt a small weight in the cart. It was slightly heavier, but it was nothing the pegasus couldn't handle. She was far more used to when it was full of the supplies she purchases in the market.

Taking a look back, she saw him resting in the wagon's space. She allowed him to lie in there while it was empty.

Making her way to the first shop, she greeted the stallion that owned it.

"Um...I would like some of everything…" she said to him. He smiled to her.

"Certainly, Fluttershy," he answered, already gathering the vegetables she was accustomed to buying.

Fluttershy saw the white bunny in the wagon and reached down to grab him. He pouted as she did so. This wasn't new to her, however she knew that she must at least try.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but the wagon will get all crowded and I wouldn't want you to get all smushed," she said, reluctantly holding him in her hooves. As she feared, he was less than satisfied. Angel expressed his disappointment by fidgeting; struggling to get back into the wagon which was now being filled with vegetables.

The stallion noticed.

"He's quite the fiesty one there." he said light-heartedly while putting down some tomatoes.

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh no, he's nice. He just doesn't like it when Mama picks him up in the middle of his naps." she said, trying not to let him slip into the bounty.

As the stallion finished placing the food into the wagon, Fluttershy gave him ten bits- the usual price.

"Have a nice day!" he said, waving his hoof to the pegasus.

"You too, Green Leaf." she said as expressively as she could.

Moving through town from there was not an easy task. Her hooves continually felt a resistance stemming from the same source. She didn't want him to indulge in the supply, but she feared hurting him in her hold. She looked down and stared into his eyes.

"No, Angel...that food is for everyone…" she told him, hoping to sedate him. Unfortunately, he still squirmed.

"Angel...please don't fight…"

The bunny didn't listen. She wished he would, but she didn't want to instigate a conflict. And thus Fluttershy continued on her errands; trying to handle her Angel.

_"I know he may not always be happy when he doesn't get his way...but he's still a sweetheart."_

* * *

Knocks expounded throughout the cottage. It bangs startled her and some of the meeker animals.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" an eccentric voice cried out.

"Pinkie!" a more regal voice interceded. "Give her a minute!"

The panicked mare sighed and even smiled. She extended her wings and flew to the door to welcome the two ponies. One of them was pink with a curly magneta mane. The other was white with a straighter, yet elegant violet mane.

"Oh...hi Pinkie...hi Rarity…" she greeted warmly.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie repeated with a great smile.

"Good afternoon," Rarity said.

Fluttershy kept her smile.

"Come inside. I have the tea ready for you," she said as she flew towards the kitchen. The two grounded ponies followed behind her.

"Wow! This is your home?!" Pinkie asked.

"Yes…" Fluttershy answered.

Rarity looked at some of the critters noticing her.

"Do these animals live here?" she asked.

"Most of them sleep and eat here. I don't keep them as pets, but they like it here," Fluttershy said, getting more engaged into socialization, "however there are several that I adopted."

"Which ones?"

"I have only been able to adopt five, and they're all bunnies. There's Fluffy, Sunshine, Bunnyton, Whitey, and Angel."

"I wish I had a pet!" Pinkie jumped in.

Fluttershy turned to some animals in the next room before looking back at her friend.

"...Were you...thinking about some of the animals here?" she asked, now growing slightly timid.

Pinkie shook her arms quickly.

"No thanks! I wouldn't want to take any of them away and make them sad! Or you sad! Or anyone sad!" she said at a similar speed.

Fluttershy was reassured with that statement and moved on. She did, however, feel something grabbing to one of her bottom hooves. Looking down, she saw Angel grasping it as his feet continually try to keep up with her.

"Oh, Angel," she cheered as she grabbed him. Fluttershy then turned to her two friends, "This is Angel."

Rarity got close to him and held her hoof up to pet his head.

"Why he looks precious!" she said as she stared at him.

Pinkie squeezed her way in so that she could see as well.

"He looks so cute!" the pink pony responded, smile growing.

As Fluttershy held him in her arms, she smiled as well.

"Yes, he's quite the sweetheart." she said as she as well looked down at Angel. He held a sincere smile on his face as he embraced the fillies' looks. Angel looked so peaceful and happy.

Not wanting the flow to end, Fluttershy took him with her to the table where the tea was prepared. Pinkie and Rarity joined behind her. They sat down and continued to look at the white bunny.

"How long have you had him?" Rarity asked.

"About six months now," she answered.

"Well why didn't you tell us about him?"

"I don't know...I guess the subject never came up…"

"Never came up?!" Pinkie said, gasping to an exaggerated degree, "How could the subject have never come up in the two months we've been close friends?!" Her tone was by no means abrasive; Fluttershy had become acquainted, though, with Pinkie's exuberance and over-the-top nature.

"I'm not sure...I just don't like to talk much…" the pegasus answered.

Rarity gave a reassuring smile.

"Well that's alright, Fluttershy. We're still getting to know each other and I'm sure there's plenty to learn about the three of us.

Fluttershy grinned back.

"I guess you're right…" she said as she poured some tea for her two friends, trying not to disturb Angel.

_"And I'm sure in time, Angel and I will continue to bond. Just like me and my friends!"_

* * *

It all seemed to go wrong. Something broke free. It was encouraged before an open door, yet it was unknown to her.

After several failed attempts to get Angel to eat, she went back out for several personal errands. They were strange to her a year ago, but her friend Rarity had originally offered to take her to the spa about four months ago. Fluttershy, being excited to have a friend, accepted and it later mapped out into a weekly occasion. Today was that time of the week. The animals had taken note of it and gotten used to the new facet of their daily schedule.

The door flew open, however, an hour early. The animals noticed it was their mama returning. As some saw her, however, they noticed her face had a passionate expression; as if it were trying to emote. They weren't sure what, though.

"Lunch time!" she said in an unusually loud tone. They could hear her and the voice attracted them to the mare.

The pegasus moved through the motions as she prepared their salads and placed them on the floor.

As the critters started to eat, Angel didn't even bother to look at what lied before him. He gave his usual face of impatience and desire.

"Angel, please eat your food!" Fluttershy said sternly.

Angel turned away from her; refusing to obey. There was silence for a few moments; as expected by her.

"When someone tell you no," she said with a soft intensity. Unlike her quiet voice, it felt as if something was building up.

"Sternly let them know!" she shouted. The animals flinched and turned to see Fluttershy, clearing displaying aggression. Angel- with his back turned to her- froze at the blast.

The pegasus rushed several quick and loud breaths through her clamped teeth. Her eyes fixed themselves onto Angel and never darted.

"You _will_ eat what I made for you! You're the only one who doesn't respect me or any other animal living here! When you _live_ with _me_, you will_ respect me_!"

Fluttershy's face was tight and flushed in red. Her focus entirely on the white bunny, who was a statue turned away.

"Eat your food _right now_!" she screamed. The cottage- normally quiet and meek- was ready to collapse from the power of the mare's words.

Retaining her unusual demeanor, she stormed; slamming the floor with each stomp of her hooves. She grabbed the door and slammed it on her way out; leaving its angry echo booming against the stunned critters.

Angel couldn't be recognized as a living being. His feet were the floor and his body was the air. As some of the animals slowly returned to their meals, he couldn't bring his eyes to move.

* * *

The motion of opening the door happened again on that same day; within just a half hour of the previous occurrence. But there was no sound and there was barely speed. A presence was also lacking; no being wished to get involved.

Fluttershy- her pink mane hiding her face- moved solemnly up her stairs and to her room. This was no difficult task. No one noticed her, yet she moved unfazed by this fact. She got to the bedroom door and opened it; leaving no trace. Her bed was where she rested; no resistance was made by her to get in it.

A light knock was made on it. No voice accompanied it. No voice returned the gesture.

Unseen steps were heard; too small to be that of another pony. Movements of other things could be picked up as well, but they were irrelevant.

Several minutes later, she heard the door open, but she didn't see it.

The opener moved slowly and sadly; it too failing to produce a sound. He climbed his way onto her bed and embraced what he could of her covered body.

She shakily moved her hoof to brush her mane aside; revealing watery blue eyes. She was able to see him- his Angel.

"Angel…" she said, struggling. "...Why...are you near...a _monster_...like me…"

The bunny didn't dare support her opinion and moved up to her head. He hugged it.

"...I'm afraid...I don't deserve someone...like you...or any friends...or animals…" she made out, miserably whimpering.

Angel carefully moved down to her cheek and tried to kiss it. The act made Fluttershy smile a little.

"...I like that...but...why are you forgiving me…"

He got down and mimed some expressions; hoping to reach out to her.

"...No, Angel...you are not rotten...And I...will always love you…"

She sobbed weakly as she lied in the bed. The terrible recollections of minutes ago tore through her mind.

_"I don't deserve friends! Not after how I have treated them!"_

As she looked through her blinding tears, she saw Angel exerting every ounce of himself onto her; attempting to comfort her.

"...You are my Angel...and I want you to know...that I am very...very, very…very sorry for my outburst...I wasn't thinking straight…" she said. She felt another tear roll down her cheek as she took a heavy breath. "...Someone...tried to change me...and I let him...get the better of me…"

She found it getting more difficult to see her Angel as her vision blurred. She tried to breath again, but it was disrupted by a wretched hiccup.

"...I...will...never...treat you or anyone...like that...again…" she said. Her flow of air was interrupted by a sob. "...And if...you choose...to never forgive me...I will understand…"

She squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for him to abandon. To her surprise, though, she still felt his small body beside her. He remained bound to her.

She tiredly opened her eyes- allowing more tears to leak out- and saw him resting next to her. His body was still not out of fear or obligation, but comfort and consent.

She wiped her eyes to clear her vision. It was then that she was allowed to focus on Angel; the one that helped her. A smile worked its way onto her face. She wished she could pet him, but she worried that it would disturb him. Just with him, she too decided to lie down. At peace from what had happened only minutes ago, she felt confidence and hope grow inside her.

_"Things can be fixed...everything is going to be alright…"_

She heard a knock interrupt the scene. It was desperate, but cautious.

"Fluttershy, are you there?" a voice asked in a similar fashion. "We're worried about you."

Her body tensed and shivered. She was afraid of facing them again.

_"Why did they come back? They shouldn't! Not after what I said to them! They're lying! They're just going to yell at me! Yes! I deserve it-"_

Her thoughts were ceased as she saw Angel, who was unaffected by the sudden noise and her anxiety immediately following. The sight calmed her down. Although she still failed to smile, she felt a reassurance as she saw one of her friends showing remorse and forgiveness.

Wiping her eyes again, she shifted out of her bed, where she saw a crowd of animals through the open door. Each looked sympathetic to her regretted burst.

_"And you too?"_

Seeing each of their faces was almost too much for her to bear. Tears dimmed them, but she rubbed them aside. There was more business to be handled.

* * *

"You ready to go Angel?"

Fluttershy had everything she needed right in her arm: a simple woven basket with a large blanket folded inside. She also carried a container holding some salad.

She then noticed, however, a bunny hopping; trying to reach her arms. She could tell from his efforts that he was becoming exhausted with each jump.

"Oh Angel, you still have it," she said as she reached down and brought him to her hooves. Within the close distance she could see hairs of gray and dulling white. Yet she was still young.

"Alright, then,"

Grabbing a scarf, she made her way to door and exited the cottage. The sun shone bright over the land. Leaves of red and orange were scattered over the ground while others were well bonded to their home trees.

Her arms felt a shivering as she walked through the path. Even with the light breeze, each step against intensified it. Looking down, she saw Angel gripping her body, his eyes squeezed shut, and his limbs quivering. The image was enough to make Fluttershy stop.

"Oh, you must be freezing," she said, expressing concern.

She slipped one of her hooves free and used it to unwrap her scarf. She then tucked it Angel's resting spot; above his frigid hairs. From this she noticed a slowing of the shaking.

"Is that better? We can go home if you want."

Angel peeked his head up and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

It didn't take much time for him to nod.

Fluttershy didn't want to disappoint him and allowed him to rest in the scarf as they moved on. The scenery was spectacular for the day despite the breeze. She figured, however, that they knew about it and decided to come anyway. Therefore, she continued.

Several minutes later, she arrived at a hill. It's curves rolled into a smooth incline. One could see Ponyville from the top.

Looking at the destination, she saw three of her friends. She immediately recognized two of them as Pinkie and Rarity. And the third was purple- both in coat and mane- with wings on her body. Each of them were holding containers with various things inside.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted.

"Hello girls," Fluttershy returned calmly. She got close to them and took out the blanket stored in her basket. Unfolding it, she spread it on the ground.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack should be here in a few minutes," the purple pony said.

"Okay."

Her statement was true. No more than a couple moments afterward, a blue pegasus and orange Earth pony appeared. Like the others, they had brought something of their own with them.

"Hey there!" the orange pony greeting, facing all of her friends. The blue pegasus merely gave a stoic wave, but it was sincere none the less. The latter broke her silence shortly after.

"Well, we're all here! Let's dig in!" she said, placing her container on the ground; giving it a small bounce upon contact with the pillow.

Each of the mares opened their parcels and took out the food they had brought. The purple pony took out plates and utensils for each of them to use.

As everything was being exchanged, Fluttershy felt a rustle in the bunched up scarf stuffed in her arms. Her eyes moved downward and they made out Angel smelling the variety of food items congregated at the blanket.

"Don't worry, Angel. I brought some food for you," she whispered. She reached into the salad container she brought and took out a bit of carrot. She placed it next to his mouth and the bunny nibbled it.

"You decided to bring Angel with you?" the purple pony asked, noticing the act of tenderness.

"Why yes, Twilight. Even on cool days like these, he doesn't like it when I leave him alone," Fluttershy answered, giving her friend her attention. Her sight moved back to Angel, who was taking small bites. It took him longer to finish the little piece.

Fluttershy looked around at all her friends; all about the same age as her. They were all young and able to do anything. Their lack of age made the smile in her face fade away. Life was too short for some.

_"You're getting old...and soon you'll be…_

_No! I must not think of that! We still have plenty of time together!"_

But she was reminded again with Angel's graying coat and strengthening weakness. She hugged him tighter, but restrained herself to prevent smothering.

* * *

The sun's rays were being extinguished into night. However, there were still beams of light being blasted through the darkening sky. The end of another day. The end of what would one has worked through from the moment they opened their eyes in the morning.

Six silhouettes could be made out right outside the cottage. Each being still and solemn.

A yellow pegasus carried a small box; it's top scarred with several fresh stains. Her steps were soft and sad as they guided their way to a plot of soil just under a nearby tree. The other five looked on as she moved with it. Her arms wrapped it as if she was embracing a live soul. It was hard for them to not cry.

The pegasus looked down into the hole; tears in her eyes. She didn't want to have to let the box go, but she had to. There was no other way.

She had a struggle getting down to her haunches. More tears silently streamed down her cheeks as she accepted what her duty was. Her hooves shakily extended the box into the dirt. She grasped it, desperately yearning to keep it forever. But the same thought was enforced in her mind.

She let go.

It was even more difficult to get herself back up. She stumbled on her rise; nearly failing to catch herself. She felt a hoof wrap around her arm. It gave her support as it pulled herself into balance. She looked to the left to see a blue pegasus; giving a sad smile.

"...Thank you...Rainbow Dash…" she said quietly.

"You're welcome," she returned in a suiting tone.

The yellow pegasus trembled. She tried to keep herself from falling as she turned around to face her friends. Her lip quivered, but was able to speak.

"...This...is the most difficult part of my job...I see it happen...way...too much...and it never hurts any less…"

Her voice faltered as she choked back a sob. Her friends were silent.

"...I'm thankful...that I have friends...like you...kind...understanding...and supportive…"

She faded; unable to continue. It was too much as the tears cascaded and her breaths continuously being staggered.

She felt bodies approach her for comfort. They were there with all the concern and willingness to help that she loved them for. Taking in their soothing hugs, she thought about what was behind her.

_"He is my Angel,"_**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this! Feel free to review...um...if that's alright.**


End file.
